Traqué traqueur
by emergence of the masters
Summary: Yugi a un faible pour Yami, un adolescent de son lycée assez froid mais qui a un grand succès chez les filles. Rien de plus banal. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un lui déclare son amour. AU, Jigoku Shoujo crossover, puzzleshipping
1. Je t'aime Yugi

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh et Jigoku Shoujo ne m'appartiennent pas.

Crossover avec Jigoku shoujo

inspirée plus ou moins du 2e épisode de Jigoku Shoujo.

Traqué

Yugi a un faible pour Yami, un adolescent de son lycée assez froid mais qui a un grand succès chez les filles. Rien de plus banal. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un lui déclare son amour.

**Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime Yugi**

_Yugi's POV_

Voilà deux semaines que je pense à lui tous les jours. Yami. Sans doute le plus beau garçon du lycée mais peut-être aussi le plus froid et le plus distant, surement parce qu'il était nouveau et ne s'était pas encore bien intégré. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui, même Tea, mon amie d'enfance. D'ailleurs, elle a réussi.

Elle sortait avec lui depuis une semaine. Elle m'avais dit qu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans les couloirs , il l'avait bousculé sans faire exprès et l'avais fait tomber. Posur s'excuser, il lui avait proposé de boire un verre avec lui au déjeuner. Elle avait sauté de joie et tout le monde l'enviait. Mais le meilleur était qu'ils continuèrent à se voir après. Ils devinrent très proches et sortirent ensemble.

Etant son meilleur ami, elle me présenta à lui. Je remarquais que son comportement avec Tea était étonnament différent de celui qu'il avait au lycée. Là-bas il était glacial et sérieux, ses yeux pourpres toujours menaçants et pénétrants. Quand je le voyais avec Tea, il souriait de temps en temps mais il ne riait pas (bon faut pas trop demander quand même). Son regard était adouci.

Je ne connaissais pas cette autre personnalité de Yami. Moi j'étais tombé amoureux d'un garçon froid et mystérieu une semaine auparavant et là je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité. Je ne savais pas encore si je l'aimerais ou la détesterais. Pour l'instant elle me surprenait plus qu'autre chose.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais jaloux de Tea. Une partie de moi l'enviait, l'autre était content qu'elle soit heureuse.

Nous voici, une semaine après leur rencontre. Comme tous les matins, Tea et moi allions ensemble au lycée. Arrivés à destination, Tea alla souhaiter bonjour à Yami qui, ayant un an de plus que nous, n'était pas dans notre classe.

J'en profitai pour chercher certaines affaires dans mon casier. Je découvris un bout de papier dans la fente. 'Ca doit être la convocation pour la visite médicale' me dis-je. Je pris le papier et le déplia. En le lisant, la taille des orbites de mes yeux doubla. Cette lettre était écrite à l'ordinateur de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître l'écriture :

_Je t'aime Yugi_


	2. c'est le bouquet!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Je suis si contente!

**Chapitre 2 : c'est le bouquet!**

Je restais figé pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi penser ni faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était amoureux de moi. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire de cette lettre. Dois-je la garder ou la jeter? La mettre à la poubelle serait faire preuve d'insensibilité et de rejet mais si je la gardais, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais? Je la mets dans un cahier? Je la colle sur le mur de ma chambre? Je le mets sur mon coeur? Non quand même pas. Je ne connaissait même pas cette personne en ne savais si je l'aimais.

La sonnerie retentit. Il fallait se dépécher si je ne voulais pas être en retard. A cours d'idée, je mis le papier dans ma poche et alla en cours où Tea m'attendait. Cette lettre me préoccupa toute la journée ; je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les cours.

A la sortie, nous retrouvîmes Yami comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Dès que je le vis, mes soucis étaient oubliés. Je riais, je rougissais, j'étais heureux avec lui même si je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être plus qu'un ami pour lui. Je devais me faire une raison. Yami et Tea se tenaient la main comme des amoureux. Parfois ils s'enlaçaient puis se souriaient mutuellement mais je ne les ai jamais vu s'embrasser.Ils veulent sans doute plus d'intimité. Je me sentais être de trop. Nous marchâmes jusque chez moi où je les quittai.

Le lendemain, tout se passa comme d'habitude. On allait au lycée, Tea allait dire bonjour à Yami, les filles qui se trouvaient à côté du couple se chuchotaient à l'oreille tout en les regardant. Plusieurs d'entre elles soupiraient, s'imaginant être à la place de Tea. J'avais entendu dire qu'un fanclub de Yami a été crée. La seule chose qui me surpris était qu'ils (ou plutôt elles) avaient pris autant de temps pour en faire un. Je ris intérieurement.

Tea et moi prenions le déjeuner sans Yami, celui-ci ne mangeant pas à la même heure que nous.

Les cours finis, nous rentrâmes. Arrivé chez moi, mon grand-père m'interpela:

« Ah! Tu es enfin rentré mon garçon. Tu as reçu un cadeau. »

« Un cadeau? Comment ça? »

« Tu verras, je l'ai mis dans ta chambre. Mon petit-fils a enfin trouvé quelqu'un! » il gloussa.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que j'entre de ma chambre. Sur mon bureau reposait un énorme bouquet de fleurs, si gros que noyer un bébé dedans semblait être un jeu d'enfant.

L'odeur qui émanait des pétales m'enivrait tant elle était douce et agréable. Bien qu'il contînt des fleurs diverses et variées, l'ensemble était sublime et d'une harmonie parfaite. Les roses rouges dominaient cependant. La seule fleur n'ayant pas encore éclos se trouvait au centre. Je voyais cependant qu'elle avait déjà été ouverte. J'en fis de même et y trouva une autre lettre.

_L'odeur que dégage ce bouquet rendrait richissime celui qui le posséderait mais comparé au tien, il sent aussi bon que du coton._

Mince! La lettre! Je l'avais oublié.

**Fin du chapitre**


	3. la rupture

« blah » paroles

'blah' pensées

**Chapitre 3 : La rupture**

'Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce bouquet?' D'accord ce n'est pas ce à quoi on devrait penser en premier quand on reçoit un cadeau mais là c'était le problème le plus important. Le bouquet était énorme! Je me demandais même comment mon grand-père avait fait pour le porter vu qu'on était assez petits dans la famille Mutou. Il avait même du déplacer toutes mes affaires qui étaient sur mon bureau sur mon lit car le bouquet faisait le meuble entier. On n'avait aucun vase assez grand pour le contenir. On se résilia à le répartir dans plusieurs vases. Ceci fini, je balayai toutes les feuiller, les pétales ainsi que les épines qui étaient tombées sur la route.

Peu après, mon grand-père m'appela pour manger. Il ne cessait jamais de me poser des questions sur cet admirateur secret.

«Qui est-ce? Connais-tu son nom? Qu'as-tu pensé de ce bouquet? Il doit être aisé pour pouvoir t'offrir un cadeau pareil. Tu vas chercher qui c'est n'est-ce pas? As-tu déjà une idée? J'espère qu'il aime les jeux. Suis-je bête! Bien sûr puisqu'il t'aime! »

Ca me gêne de le dire mais Grand-Père avait vraiment l'air d'une jeune adolescente à ce moment là. Je rougissais, me tortillais, cachais mes mains sous la table pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elles tremblaient et témoignent de ma nervosité. A bout :

« Excuse-moi grand-père.je crois que je n'ai plus très faim. Je monte dans ma chambre. »

Je m'y précipitai toujours en rougissant. Je sautai sur mon lit et plongeai mon visage dans mon coussin.

'Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je ne sais pas si j'aimer cette personne. D'ailleurs je ne la connait même pas. Si ça se trouve c'est une farce. Mais si c'est vrai? Et si cette personne ne me plait pas? Comment pourrait-elle me plaire puisque je sais déjà qui j'aime. : Yami. Et lui est déjà avec Tea. Pourtant cet admirateur secret à l'air de bien m'aimer et de bien me connaître aussi. Il sait où j'habite et connais mon casier. Ce doit être quelqu'un du lycée mais qui? Bravo Yugi! Tu poses les mêmes question que grand-père!'

Je m'efforçait d'oublier ce problème. C'en était assez pour cette soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Tea vint me chercher comme d'habitude.

« Salut Tea! »

« Salut Yugi » Elle me fit un grand sourire, trop grand pour être naturel. Elle me cachait quelque chose.

« Ca va Tea? »

Elle me fit un sourire encore plus grand et encore moins naturel les yeux clos.

« Pour le mieux du monde! »

« Si tu le dis... » Je ne voulais pas l'embêter. C'était son droit de le cacher. Mais j'espérai juste que ce n'était pas trop grave et que ça allait passer.

En arrivant au lycée, elle resta avec moi à mon grand étonnement.

« Tu ne vas pas voir Yami pour lui souhaiter bonjour? » Elle parut un peu gênée.

« Oh! Tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire tous les jours. Il a besoin de respirer de temps en temps. »

« T'es s... »

« Mais oui puisque je te le dis! »me coupa-t-elle.

A ce moment, on entendit un grand brouhaha près des escaliers. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient amassés, principalement des filles. Nous parvînmes à discerner quelques murmures.

« Tu as vu Yami a changé de petite amie. » « Il a quitté Tea? » « Pourtant ils s'entendaient incroyablement bien. » « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Faut pas que je fasse la même erreur » « On n'en sait rien, il a changé sans prévenir » « Et c'est qui la nouvelle? Je la connais pas » « En tout cas elle s'accroche bien à son bras » « T'as pas vu comment elle l'a embrassé? » « il a encore la trace du rouge à lèvre sur sa joue. » « Elle s'appelle Kaimamiru Amy » « Elle a un an de moins que lui non? » « On dirait que Yami aime les jeunettes. » « Hayate t'es hors course! » « Toi aussi je te signale » « Tu parles, je fais plus jeune que mon âge » « Le même âge que la prof oui! » « Oh toi tais toi ou je vais te... »

Tea baissa la tête. Je n'arrivai plus à voir ses yeux.

« On se voit en cours, Yugi. »

Elle courut en classe, essayant d'éviter le regard des gens.

Ainsi c'était pour ça qu'elle se comportait bizarrement. Je compatissait. J'irai lui parler après les cours. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude pour le moment. J'allai chercher mes affaires dans mon casier comme d'habitude. Il était à la même hauteur de ma tête de sorte que je n'avais ni besoin de me baisser ni de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l'intérieur. Il était parfaitement adapté à ma taille. Sauf pour aujourd'hui.

A peine l'avais-je ouvert qu'une vague de pétales s'abattit sur moi. Il devait bien en avoir 5kg. Elles ont du être bien compressées dans mon casier car elles suaient toute leur odeur. La même que celle du bouquet. J'en avais plein les cheveux et la chemise. Je me secouai pour les faire tomber mais plusieurs entrèrent dans mon pantalon.

« MR. MUTOU! »

Je sursautai et me retournai d'un coup.

« Professeur Kudaranai! »

« Vous aller me nettoyer tout ça immédiatement! »

« Mais Professeur... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Bien que je ne soit pas contre les cadeaux intimes et les déclarations d'amour, je ne tolérerai pas qu'ils nuisent au travail et à la vie scolaire des camarades ainsi qu'à la propreté de l'établissement. »

« Oui Professeur »

Un cercle d'étudiants curieux m'entourait mais se dissipa rapidement non sans ricaner.

Ma tête pris la couleur d'une tomate. Je m'exécutai à la tâche avec une certaine nervosité qui me rappela la nuit dernière. Quand j'eu fini, je courus en direction de ma classe où j'avais un quart d'heure de retard. _Heureusement _c'était avec Mme Kudaranai. Je n'avais don pas besoin de donner d'explication, juste de m'excuser poliement de mon retard.

Pendant le cours, j'observais Tea. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, la tristesse dans le regard. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées pour la regarder mais petit à petit ils arrêtèrent.

Au déjeuner je lui demandai des explication. Elle se mit à sangloter

« C'était... c'était hier. On... on était rentrés... chez moi. Et puis... il s'est arrêté à la porte... Il... il avait dit qu'il m'aimait... bien... mais... que c'était tout... qu'il ne m'aimait pas plus qu'une... qu'une amie. » Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine.

« Oh! Je suis désolé pour toi Tea! Pourquoi il t'a dit ça à ce moment? »

« J'en sais rien! Il s'est arrêté et il a dit ça comme ça d'un coup de tête » gémit-elle

« Tu veux dire... qu'il l'a dit froidement, qu'il était direct? »

« Non! Quand même pas! Il avait l'air désolé. Il ne voulait pas que je le prenne mal. Mais justement! Ça fait mal! »

Elle continuait de pleurer sur ma chemise. Je sentis ma peau se mouiller là où elle pleurait. Je lui tapottai gentiment son dos pour la réconforter. Quand j'aperçu Yami passer à une vingtaine de mètres de nous, Amy, dos à nous, toujours accrochée à son bras. Elle lui faisait la conversation. Yami leva la tête et nous regarda pendant quelques secondes, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, puis se reconcentra sur ce que disait sa nouvelle petite amie.

L'après-midi se passa un peu mieux. A croire qu'exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait au coeur le lui avait soulagé.

Le soir, je reçu un coup de fil.

« Allo? »

« Allo Yugi? C'est Joey »

« Joey! Comme tu m'a manqué! Comment vas-tu? »

« Comme un dieu! Et toi? Quoi de neuf au lycée? »

« Rien de spécial! Ushio et sa bande ont été renvoyé en même temps que Tristan et toi. On n'a eu aucun problème depuis. »

« Ils sont allés dans le même établissement que nous. »

« Aïe! Ils vous ont rien fait j'espère. »

« Ils ont toujours une dent contre nous. Mais là où on est ça rigole pas. Ça les a un peu calmé. »

« C'est vraiment injuste qu'ils vous aient punis en même temps qu'eux. »

« T'inquiète c'est du passé. Tiens au fait, ça te dis qu'on se voit ce week-end à la salle de jeux? »

« Excellente idée! Je préviendrai Tea demain. »

« Tu me rappelleras pour confirmer »

« Ok bye! »

« Bye »

Je sautai de joie. J'allai revoir mes vieux amis. Ils avaient été renvoyés l'année dernière parce qu'ils s'étaient bagarés pour la n-ième fois avec Ushio et sa bande. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux ils les ont tous renvoyés. Depuis on ne se voyait que très peu.

J'allumai l'ordi histoire de surfer un peu sur le net. J'avais reçu un message dans ma boite-mail. Je l'ouvris.

_Qu'est-ce que t'es mignon quand tu rougis_

'Devine de qui ça vient!'

Il y avait plusieurs pièces jointes. Je les ouvris une par une. Je restais bouche bée devant elles. C'étaient des photos de moi. La première au moment même où la pluie de pétales s'abattait sur moi. La deuxième quand je me frottais les cheveux, la troisième quand je rougissais devant la prof. Et ainsi de suite. Une dizaine de photos pour une seul événement.

'Comment a fait cette personne pour prendre ces photos?'

Je regardais l'adresse de l'expéditeur : jetaimeyugi.com

**Fin du chapitre**


	4. conversation

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires

amy uchiwa : un YugixAi quelle bonne idée ! Ils sont tous les deux trop mignons!ça aurait été possible si notre adorable Jigoku Shoujo n'était pas obligée de jouer l'indifférente (mais là est tout son charme ) Dans ce chapitre on apprend que c'est un garçon.( dommage --) mais ne t'inquiète pas Enma Ai apparaîtra plus tard. :D

Cette scène ne devait être qu'une partie du 4e chapitre mais elle était plus grande et plus intéressante que je ne l'imaginais au point d'en faire un chapitre entier.

« blah » paroles

'blah' pensées

_blah_ messages

**Chapitre 4 : Conversation**

Génial! Je suis bien avancé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il me dise comment il s'appelle? Et si je lui envoyai simplement un mail? Oui ce serait une possibilité. Aussitôt dit (pensé), aussitôt fait.

_Merci pour tous ces cadeaux mais qui es-tu?_

J'attendis la réponse qui arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

_Tu peux m'appeler Atemu._

Atemu? Drôle de nom pour une fille. Et si c'était un garçon? Je profitai cette opportunité pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Ça ressemblait à un jeu de question réponse.

Moi : _c'est ton vrai nom?_

Atemu : _Plus ou moins._

Moi : _Es-tu un garçon ou une fille?_

Atemu : _Un garçon._

Moi : _Quel âge as-tu?_

Atemu : _A peu près le même âge que toi._

Moi : _T'es dans mon lycée? _

Atemu : _A toi de le découvrir._

Moi : _Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment?_

Atemu : _De tout mon coeur._

Moi : _depuis quand?_

Atemu : _depuis que tu es apparu dans ma vie, c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment commencé à vivre, que je lui ai donné un sens : celui de t'aimer et de te protéger._

'Mouai... classique. tout les dragueurs connaissent ces formules par coeur.' Je me méfiai.

Moi : _Pourquoi m'aimes-tu?_

La réponse se fit attendre longtemps. Je pensais que c'était pour essayer de me trouver des qualités que je n'avais pas, de faire les formules romantiques hypocrites des grands séducteurs. En fait c'était seulement à cause de la taille du message.Ma tête, qui entre-temps avait repris sa couleur, était redevenue rouge en lisant le message. Au moins je savais qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Peut-être même un peu trop :

Atemu : _Pourquoi aime-t-on les anges? Tu es magnifique. Tu es parfait. Tes yeux, comment les décrire? « Des joyaux dans un océan violet » est assez proche de la réalité mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Rien qu'à ta vue mon coeur fond. Un simple sourire de tes lèvres pulpeuses et si tentatrices et je suis à genoux devant toi. Un reproche de ta part et mon coeur est transpercé par des milliers de flèches. Ta peau d'une innocente paleur n'a aucun défaut (mis à part la petite cicatrice sur ta hanche droite). Elle est plus douce que la soie. Ton cou n'attend que d'être baisé, sucé et mordillé.Ton parfum enivrerait le __plus chaste des hommes. Ta voix mélodieuse et angélique apaiserait les colères les plus furieuses. Quand tu dors, tu illumine tout ce qui est autour de toi. Et tu oses me demander pourquoi je t'aime? Je ne te savais pas d'un tel humour. Moi aussi, j'ai une question qui me tracasse : comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas déjà pris? Que tu n'as pas encore été « touché »?Le monde est-il si aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'un ange est tombé du ciel où il était envié? Le bon côté des choses est que tu es libre pour moi. Toutes les nuits je rêve de toi. Je rêve de t'embrasser, de plonger ma langue dans ton nombril, ma tête dans ton cou où je te marquerai comme mien, de caresser tes hanches et masser ta cicatrice. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que je te faisais mien! Mais toi, aimes-tu quelqu'un? Tu a l'air d'être très proche de la brune. Un peu trop même._

'Mais pour qui il se prend? Je ne suis pas à lui!'

Moi : _C'est Tea. On est amis d'enfance. C'est tout._

Atemu : _Et qui est celui qui te ressemble? Il a l'air très proche de toi aussi._

'Oh! Personne. Juste celui que j'aime.'

Moi : _Sakasama Yami, l'ex petit ami de Tea. Je le connais grâce à elle. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble on se verra moins souvent._

Avant d'envoyer ce message je me rappelait d'un détail de son long mail. La cicatrice sur la hanche. Comment le savait-il? Je rajoutai cette question au message avant de le lui envoyer. Il ne me répondit pas par des mots mais par une autre photo de moi.

C'était mon moment de sieste quotidienne au lycée. J'étais allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, mes mains derrière ma tête sur la pelouse du lycée. Le vent qui soufflait releva une partie de ma chemise révélant ma cicatrice.

'Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait te photographier qu'à un seul moment de la journée, Yugi' me dis-je

Atemu commençait à me faire peur. Il était trop amoureux à mon goût.

Moi : _désolé je dois aller me coucher_

Atemu : _Bonne nuit mon ange. Au fait tu as aimé les fleurs?_

Moi :_ Oui elles étaient magnifiques. Merci_.

Je disais la vérité même si je les trouvais un peu trop belles.

Atemu : _Elles ne pourront jamais être comparables à toi._

Moi : _Bonne nuit_

'Oui, il est définitivement trop amoureux de moi.'

**Fin du chapitre**


	5. ça avance!

Alors? Vous avez attendu longtemps? Désolée j'étais à cour d'imagination. Ce chapitre est plus long bizarrement mais pas spécialement intéressant ( enfin à vous de voir) c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas très motivée pour l'écrire mais en voyant vos commentaires je me suis décidée

Merci encore pour tous ces commentaires. S'il vous plait continuez ça m'encourage!

**Chapitre 5 : Ça avance**

Le lendemain matin, Tea m'appela pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'accompagner au lycée aujourd'hui mais qu'elle me rejoindrait au lycée. Je fis donc la route tout seul. Marchant à la même allure que d'habitude mais trouvant le temps incroyablement long. Et oui, je n'avais personne à qui faire la conversation. Mon ennui se transforma en inquiétude quand je sentis le regard de quelqu'un sur moi. Je regardais autour de moi. Peut-être qu'Atemu était dans les parages. Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de gens en vue. Tous étaient occupés. Si certains me regardaient un instant, ils détournaient leur regard l'instant d'après, non pas par mépris, ni par crainte, mais simplement par indifférence, comme tout le monde regarde tout le monde dans la rue. Peut -être que j'ai halluciné. Décidément ce Atemu va me rendre fou.

Arrivé dans ma classe, je ne trouvai pas Tea. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour l'instant, il restait encore cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Je m'installai à ma table, sortit mes affaires, et commençait à réviser mes cours. J'entendis un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Des voix s'élevaient, elles me déconcentraient mais je tenais bon. Je restai la tête plongée dans mon cours quand :

« Yugi? » demanda une voix grave. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais je ne savais plus qui. Je relevai ma tête et tressautai : Yami était en face de moi, de l'autre côté de ma table. La main sur ma poitrine, je repris mon souffle et parlai :

« Yami! Tu m'a fais peur!J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Il gloussa et me sourit amicalement. Il avait reprit son caractère doux et attentionné.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

En m'intéressant plus aux agitations sonores, je compris que Yami en était la cause. Pas besoin de regarder autour pour savoir qu'une dizaine de gens nous regardaient (sans compter ceux qui sont à la porte). Il me tendis une boite plate et carrée.

« Pourrais-tu donner ceci à Tea? »

« Euh... oui mais pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas en mains propres? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore vue et je suis un peu pressé. »

« C'est entendu. » Je pris la boite et la mis dans mon sac.

« Comment se porte Tea? »

« Elle était atterrée au début mais elle va mieux en ce moment. »

« ça me rassure. Je suis désolé. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire autant de peine. J'esprère qu'on restera amis elle et moi et toi aussi. » Il me sourit timidement.

Comment lui dire non? Déjà que je n'y arrive pas avec les autres alors avec celui que j'aime, je ne vous en parle pas! Et puis de toute façon c'est ce que je voulais non? Être son ami et peut-être plus encore! Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des illusions. Yami aime les filles. Peut-être qu'il est bi? Ce serait trop beau. Tant pis, l'avoir auprès de moi est déjà un grand réconfort, mais aussi une terrible souffrance. Ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer, le toucher, agir comme je le voudrais auprès de lui de peur qu'il me rejete, le savoir avec une autre, tout ceci me torturera le coeur. Toutefois si c'est le prix à payer pour le voir sourire auprès de moi je suis prêt à le payer. En plus je sais qu'il regrette beaucoup ce qu'il a fait à Tea. Ne pas lui pardonner serait totalement injuste. Ma réponse fut donc sans appel :

« Bien entendu! » Je lui souris à mon tour. Il parut soulagé et soupira.

« Merci Yugi, tu es vraiment un ami très cher. »

'_C'est mieux qu'un ami_?' Tout d'un coup, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Dis Yami, il faudrait que je te présente à mes autres amis ; ça te dit de venir avec nous ce week-end à la salle de jeu? » Il fit un sourire radieux.

« Avec plaisir » Je sautai de joie.

« Je te présenterai à Joey et Trist... »

« Yami? Yugi? » nous intermella quelqu'un

Nous regardâmes à l'entrée de la classe et aperçûmes Tea qui nous regardait, l'air surprise.

« Oh Bonjour Tea, lui dis-je, ça ne va pas? »

« C'est juste que je me demandai pourquoi Yami était dans notre classe. »

« Je voulais m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je tiens à te dire que je tiens à toi énormément mais pas de la même façon que toi, lui répondit calmement Yami, et aussi pour te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Il se tourna vers moi, qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait me demander.

« Tu peux le lui donner maintenant. » Je sortis la boite et la tendis à Tea qui fut étonnée.

« Oh mais c'est... »

« Maintenant que nous ne sortons plus ensemble je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de te le rendre. »

« Je l'avais complètement oublié. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte. » Il lui sourit amicalement. Elle prit la boite et la rangea dans ses affaires. Je choisis cet instant pour lui praler de notre projet de ce week-end :

« ça te dit de venir avec moi à la salle de jeux samedi? Joey et Tristan nous ont donné rendez-vous là-bas. Yami vient aussi. »

Elle sembla surprise.

« Y-yami vient aussi? »

« Oui je viens de lui demander. Pourquoi? Ça te pose un problème? »

Elle secoua précipitament la tête.

« Non pas du tout! Mais je pense que ça vous ferait du bien de rester entre garçons. » Sa façon de parler la trahissait. Il y avait une autre raison mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter, et surtout pas devant Yami. De plus, j'avais le pressentiment que ça avait un rapport avec lui.

« Si tu le dis. Tant pis. »

La sonnerie retentit. Yami se leva de ma table où il s'était assis.

« Je dois y aller. On se voir plus tard! » Il leva la main en signe d'adieu.

« A plus tard » lui répondis-je.

Tea devenait de plus en plus distante. Elle ne l'était pas (encore) physiquement, elle était toujours à mes côtés comme d'habitude mais elle parlait moins et quand elle le faisait, ce n'était que pour me répondre par des « oui », des « surement », des « ah », des « a bon? » et j'en passe. Elle avait vraiment l'esprit ailleurs.

En rentrant chez moi, nous aperçûmes Yami qui poursuivait une Amy assez boudeuse. En vain. Il s'arrêta et soupira.

« Yugi? »M'étant focalisé sur Yami, je sursautai en entendant la voix de Tea. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tea? »

« I-il faut que je m'en aille. » dit-elle en regardant derrière moi. Je suivis son regard et vis Yami approcher. Ainsi elle essaie de l'éviter.

« D'accord. On se voit demain. »

« Oui, à demain Yugi! » elle me sourit et je fis de même en retour.

« A demain... »

« Yugi? » Je sursautai en reconnaissant cette voix, bien que je m'y attendais.

« Ah! Yami! Comment vas-tu? » Il secoua les épaules.

« Plus ou moins bien. »

« Tu as eu des problèmes avec Amy? »

« Elle est en colère parce qu'elle pensait passer tout le week-end avec moi. Quand je lui ai dis que j'étais pris elle a piqué une crise. » Je baissai la tête.

« Oh je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du t'inviter. » '_Il doit m'en vouloir maintenant. J'ai tout gâché en voulant me précipiter_.' Puis je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules. C'est dans des moments pareils où on se demande pourquoi on est obligé de porter un uniforme de lycée. Encore s'il n'avait pas de manches...

« Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle est juste un peu irritée mais ça va passer. Mais dans combien de temps? Je n'en ai aucune idée. »Je relevai la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider? » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, un doigt sur le menton. C'était assez comique de voir une personne de nature si réservée et froide faire un geste qui semblait puéril.

« A vrai dire... je pensais lui offrir un cadeau mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. » Dès qu'on parlait de relation amoureuses, le même présent me venait à l'esprit en premier :

« Que penses-tu de fleurs? » En résonnant dans mes oreilles, mes paroles me rappellèrent le bouquet d'Atemu. Je rougis un peu. Heureusement, Yami ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son visage s'éclaircit. Il me fit un grand sourire rempli de joie et de remerciement.

« Excellente idée! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt! Merci encore beaucoup Yugi pour ton aide. »

« Mais de rien. Le plaisir était pour moi. » Je baissais la tête pour cacher que je rougissait. Yami me parlait comme si j'étais son confident. En une seule journée j'étais passé de simple connaissance à confident. 'On dirait qu'on a mis le turbo.'

« Dis Yugi. »

« Oui Yami? » Il parut un peu géné. Que c'était mignon!

« Pourrais-tu m'aider à acheter le bouquet de fleurs pour Amy? Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce genre de choses. »

« Je ne m'y connais pas trop mais je ferrai de mon mieux. » Il m'enlaça si précipitament que je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Encore merci Yugi! Je ne sais comment te remercier. » '_m'embrasser serait un bon début._' me dis-je. Soudain, je me rendis compte de ma position. Ma tête était collée contre sa poitrine et ses bras m'enlaçaient fermement. J'aurais bien voulu rester là pendant des heures à sentir la chaleur de son corps mais je devais me ressaisir. Nous n'étions qu'amis. Je fis mine d'essayer de le repousser.

« Yami! Tu m'étrangle! » Il revint à la réalité et me libéra rapidement de son étreinte.

« Oh excuse moi Yugi. »

« Ce n'est rien. T'inquiète pas. » Je rougis de plus belle.

« Alors on se donne rendez-vous demain après les cours devant le lycée? »

« D'accord. A demain! »

« A demain! »

Nous nous quittâmes. Je sautai de joie. J'étais si heureux que je dus faire un grand effort pour me retenir de tourner autour des lampadaires en chantant. Je voyais la vie en rose. Je bousculai quelqu'un. Je m'excusai tout de suite et continuai mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. '_La vie est belle! Le ciel est bleu! Les oiseaux chantent_! ' En réalité il commençait à pleuvoir.

Arrivé chez moi, je vis un colis devant notre porte. Il m'était destiné. (Pas besoin de vous dire de qui ça venait) Je le montai dans ma chambre. Grand-père était parti faire les courses, j'étais tous seul à la maison. Je l'ouvris sur mon lit.

Le colis contenait plusieurs habits : un shirt noir sans manches, un gilet et un pantalon noirs en cuir, une paire de bottes originales (noires) ainsi que deux ceintures. Ils étaient tous à ma taille. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Tout ce kit d'allure sombre était accompagné d'un dessin : moi portant ces habits. Ça avait l'air d'être un très bon dessinateur. Dans un coin de l'oeuvre, l'auteur avait écrit :

_J'espère qu'ils t'iront aussi bien que je me l'imagine._

**Fin du chapitre**


	6. encore des fleurs

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais comme vous savez les cours recommencent et j'aurai encore moins de temps à me consacrer aux fanfictions.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et continuez s'il vous plait.

Mayumie

Nanou

PoseidonDemon (oui j'avais pas d'idée pour sakasama, je voulais juste que ça soit pas Atemu xD)

Remerciements spéciaux pour

Tarkange qui m'a beaucoup motivé pour que je continue ma fic

et aussi à am(y?) uchiwa parce qu'elle m'a donnée une très bonne idée pour la suite:D

**Chapitre 6 : Encore des fleurs!**

La sonnerie retentit. C'était l'heure du rendez-vous. Je devais me mettre dans la tête que ce n'était que un rendez-vous entre amis, en aucun cas cela voulait dire que l'on sortait ensemble!

Avant de partir de la salle de classe, je m'observai dans une fenêtre et me recoiffai pour l'occasion. Je m'arretai d'un coup et commençai à rougir, sentant que j'agissais comme une fille.

A l'entrée du lycée Yami m'attendais déjà. Je courus à sa rencontre et le hellai. Il se retourna et me fit signe avec sa main.

« Hey Yugi »

« Salut Yami, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je venais juste d'arriver » Il me sourit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui répondre de la même manière. Le voir heureux me rendait de même aussitôt.

« Alors,me demanda-t-il, Où vas-t-on? »

« Chez le fleuriste non? »

« Oui mais lequel? Tu sais que je suis nouveau. Je ne connais pas très bien ce quartier et puis peut-être as-tu un fleuriste favori. »

« A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne m'y connais pas trop en fleur »lui avouai-je timidement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne peut pas être pire que moi. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Il y a un fleuriste pas loin du lycée, en face du parc. »

« Allons-y alors! »

Nous marchâmes silencieusement. Je le regardais de temps à autre espérant débuter une conversation mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais complètement à court d'idée. J'avais imaginé notre rencontre un peu meilleure que ce qu'elle était actuellement.

« Est-ce ce fleuriste? » sa question me sortit de mon état de songe. Je suivis son regard et découvris un magasin de fleurs de la même taille que la boutique de mon grand-père.

Nous entrâmes. Une sonnette retentit, avertissant le fleuriste de la venue de nouveaux clients. Il nous accueilla chaleureusement comme tout marchand.

« Soyez les bienvenus dans ma boutique! En quoi puis-je vous aider? »

« Mon ami aimerai faire un cadeau à sa petite amie. Nous avions pensé à des fleurs. »

« Oui c'est assez courant. Si ce que vous cherchez est pour la personne que vous aimez réellement, les roses rouges sont indéniablement les fleurs de la situation. Elles signifient l'amour véritable. » Il nous en sortit une vingtaine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai encore en stock. Combien en voulez-vous? »

« Une seule suffit. » La réponse de Yami surprit le marchand autant que moi. C'est dire qu'Atemu m'avait bien marqué.

« En êtes vous-sûr? »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité. Une simple fleur, si elle est choisie avec soin, a autant de valeur qu'un bouquet. »

Yami m'impressionnait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas du tout le même point de vue qu'Atemu. L'acheteur se résilia.

« Très bien. Choisissez votre rose « avec soin ». Je vous attend à la caisse. »

Il s'en alla, laissant Yami et moi seul à seul encore. Yami prit une bonne demi-heure pour examiner chacune de ces fleurs avec attention. '_Quand je pense qu'il disait qu'il n'y connaissait rien_'

Je l'observais silencieusement, mémorisant chacun de ses gestes répétitifs comme s'ils étaient uniques. Il fixait chaque rose de son regard perçant, comme si ses yeux pouvaient scinder la pauvre fleur et la lui faire dévoiler ainsi tout ses secrets. Il était si concentré sur les roses qu'il ne me remarqua pas.

Dans d'autres circonstance je l'aurai pris un peu mal mais là je ne pouvais qu'en profiter pour l'examiner attentivement. Je le regardais prendre une rose délicatement du bout des doigts, éviter ses épines, tourner et retourner celle-ci, recherchant une quelquonque anomalie, puis fermer ses yeux et porter sa nouvelle victime à son nez afin de la sentir. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de roses qu'il avait déshabillé de son regard. Je fixai mon regard sur la fleur qui semblait rougir de timidité.

« Elle n'est pas mal celle-là. Tu ne trouves pas Yugi? » me dit-il soudainement.

Quand je revins sur Terre, et reposai mon regard sur son doux visage, mes yeux se figèrent, ma machoire devint incroyablement lourde. Yami était en train de sentir une rose. Mais pas n'importe comment!

Ses paupières à peine relevées, ses yeux abaissés vers mes pieds, un petit sourire de séducteur hors pair, la tête légèrement inclinée, il semblait pouvoir mettre le monde à genoux. Je n'osais imaginer les ravages qu'il ferait au lycée avec cette posture.

Je ravalai ma salive mais ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il s'aperçut de mon gène.

« ça ne va pas Yugi? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Oh! Rien... » Je me dépêchai de changer de conversation.

« Tu en a choisi une finalement? »

« Oui celle-là m'a l'air parfaite. Tiens! »

Je pris la rose qu'il me tendit.

« Elle sent particulièrement bon. »

J'acquiesai. Il avait entièrement raison. Son parfum était assez spécial. Il ne ressemblait pas à celle des autres. Du moins pour moi. Peut-être était-ce parce que Yami me l'avais donné? Non ce cadeau ne m'était pas destiné. Elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je devais simplement tester son parfum un point c'est tout. Je la lui rendis.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle plaira à Amy. »

« Je l'espère! »

Nous payâmes le fleuriste et partirent. Yami fit le chemin avec moi et repartit dès que le magasin de jouet était en vue. Devant ma porte je retrouvai encore un colis. Atemu avait du profiter que je sois soirti avec Yami pour venir. Grand-père n'avait rien vu non plus. Tout ceci commençait à être lassant. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas me voir directement.

J'ouvris comme hier le colis dans ma chambre et y trouvai deux bracelets noirs, un collier (qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux des chiens). Je cherchai le mot qui allait avec ces cadeaux et dont je ne doutais pas de son ajout.

_Mes plus sincères excuses mon ange. J'avais oublié de les rajouter à ton cadeau d'hier. J'espère que tu aura bientôt une occasion pour les essayer._

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete _

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera la journée de samedi avec Yami, Yugi, Tristan et Joey et... suspense!

Pendant toutes ces semaines j'ai pu réfléchir à de nouvelles fics mais je préfère n'en faire qu'une seule à la fois. Je finirai donc celle-là d'abord (on en est à peu près à la moitié) avant d'en commencer une autre mais j'aimerai avoir votre opinion (en gros sur quelle fic je dois travailler) ce seront tous des puzzleshipping :

**Triangle amoureux**

Yugi aime Tea, Tea aime Yami et Yami aime secrètement Yugi : un parfait triangle amoureux qui dans le sens inverse peut se transformer en triangle jalousie voire de haine. Leur dilemme commence la veille du duel entre Yami et Yugi. Romance/Humour?

_Note : Je ne sais pas encore comment cette histoire va se terminer (mis à part le fait que ça deviendra un Yami/Yugi). Je pense aussi vous demander un peu d'aide pour les chapitres qui seront plus ou moins indépendants des autres dans le sens où nous verrons les réactions de nos trois personnages dans différentes situations. Puis, quand VOUS serez à court d'idée, je recontinuerai l'histoire. _

**Bienvenue à Babel ou « Tradition! »**

Victime d'un sort, le Prince Atemu est envoyé cinq mille ans plus tard au Japon dans la chambre d'un certain Yugi qui venait tout juste de reconstituer le puzzle du Millenium. Se familiariser avec la vie du XXe siècle lui sera certes très dur mais il devra d'abord s'occuper d'un autre problème : celui de la langue. Romance/Humour

_Note : J'hésitai entre les deux titres mais finalement j'ai préféré garder les deux. Bienvenue à Babel est pour le côté romantique tandis que « Tradition! » pour le côté humouristique. Je peux incorporer Triangle amoureux dans cette fic si vous hésitez entre ces deux là _

**Garçon? Fille? A toi de choisir!**

Pour mettre fin au règne d'Atemu, Bakura envoie Yugi,un garçon qu'il avait recueilli enfant et élevé en le dressant contre le pharaon, courtiser Atemu et devenir sa reine. Pour cela, il lui concocte une potion qui lui donnera une apparence féminine. Romance

_Note : Ouai bon je n'aime pas trop quand Yugi est une fille mais là c'est pas naturel ni permanent heureusement! C'est la fic sur laquelle j'ai moins réfléchi donc je ne sais pas trop où elle va aboutir._

J'en avais une autre mais je m'en souviens plus TT

Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et n'oubliez pas les reviews


	7. Note : la quatrième fic

Un bref passage pour vous donner mon quatrième projet de fic dont je me suis enfin souvenue

**Le prince d'Egypte**

Atemu, le fils du pharaon, et Yugi, son cousin, vivent le parfait amour dans une Egypte au sommet de sa splendeur. Jusqu'au jour où Yugi apprend ses vrais origines. Il doit maintenant libérer son peuple, esclave des Egyptiens. Les deux amants seront alors dans l'obligation de prendre une décision entre leur amour et leur devoir. Seulement, leur choix fut différent... Inspiré du film _Le prince d'Egypte._ Romance/Drame?

_Note : Si vous voulez encore voir un Atemu fou choisissez celui-ci Les personnages de Yugi-oh remplaceront ceux du film car sinon peut-être que certaines personnes l'assimileraient à la Bible et cela pourrait mal se terminer (n'essayez pas de vous imaginer Moïse et Ramsès ensemble xD). _


	8. milles excuses

**_Milles excuses mes très chers lecteurs. D'abord pour ne pas vous écrire la suite et pire encore, vous faire croire que je viens de la mettre -_-_**

_Merci à loulou () de m'avoir rappelé mes pauvres lecteurs qui ont été misérablement délaissés._

_Je pensais avoir tout le temps qu'il me faudrait pour continuer ma fic pendant ces vacances mais ça s'est passé différemment. Du travail, du travail et encore du travail T_T Franchement dès que le temps me le permet je continuerai ma fic mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite très prochainement bien que tout soit assez prêt dans ma tête, il me manque juste le temps pour l'écrire. Tenez la preuve : je viens de penser à une autre histoire ( franchement si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à les écrire vous aurez peut être une chance de les avoir avant 2030 xD) : _

**[pas encore trouvé de titre]**

Yami est un nouveau professeur. Dès qu'il voit un de ses élèves Yugi Mutou c'est le coup de foudre. Le seul problème : il est déjà pris. Commence alors une incroyable bataille qui entrainera avec nos deux héros leur classe toute entière... Romance/Humour

_Note : Pour l'instant je n'ai que des scènes et quelques répliques pour cette histoire _

_En ce qui concerne le choix de la prochaine histoire, ça serait plutôt B_ienvenue à Babel_. (c'est pas gagné le problème de communication. aussi bien pour eux qui le vivent que pour l'auteur qui doit l'écrire T_T) mais vous pouvez encore voter ;)_

encore merci pour tous vos commentaires!

Dans le prochain chapitre, un protagoniste de Jigoku Shoujo ferait son apparition...


	9. Retrouvailles

Enfin un chapitre fini au bout d'un mois voire plus. (Et dire qu'il faut moins de dix minutes pour le lire...). Je n'ai pas pus mettre tout ce que je voulais dans le chapitre. Il y aura peut-être quelques modifications. Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui sont ma principale source de motivation ^^ :

Colombe de feu

loulou

Asuka Tanku

Estelle Uzumaki

Nanou

Tarkange

mini-Kyu

jennyxxxx

amy uchiwa

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre ces vêtements? Ah oui! C'est vrai! Je les avais observés je ne sais combien de fois et au bout du compte je les avais trouvé pas mal. Puis je m'étais dit qu'ils pourraient plaire à Yami. Quel crétin je fais!

Me voilà arrivé à l'arcade, après être passé sous l'oeil de centaines d'inconnus qui m'observaient des pieds à la tête. J'en vis même se lêcher leur babines! Le premier prix revint à une voix que j'entendis derrière moi :

« Il demande combien pour une nuit à ton avis? »

Je n'osais même pas me retourner. J'avais accéléré le pas et étais arrivé à destination dix minutes à l'avance grâce à ça. Me voilà dans l'arcade, toujours à la merci des passants qui m'examinaient du coin des yeux.

Je me trouvai un petit coin tranquille pas trop remarquable et scrutai espérant la venue des autres le plus vite possible. Tout bien réfléchi... qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que YAMI va penser de moi. Joey et Tristan ne m'inquiétaient pas trop. Ils feraient juste une remarque idiote et se mettraient à rire amicalement. Mais Yami... c'était tout autre chose. S'il ne m'aimait pas? Comment réagira-t-il quand il me vera dans cet accoutrement? Tout cela m'inquiétait beaucoup.

Yami apparut devant l'entrée peut de temps après mon arrivée. Je l'appelai de loin. Je ne voulais plus subir le regard des gens. Il me chercha du regard. Quand il m'aperçut, il se figea, les yeux fixés sur moi, la mâchoire pendante, ses joues prenaient une teinte rose. '_Bravo Yugi! Maintenant il va vraiment penser que tu t'es prostitué!_' Je rougis et baissais les yeux, honteux de moi-même. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face. Et moi qui attendait cette journée depuis si longtemps; je l'avais complètement gâché.

Comprenant mon retrait, il me rejoignit dans mon coin.

« Hey, Yugi! Comment vas-tu? »

« ...Salut Yami... ça va... » Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le regarder. Il y eut un blanc pendant un instant.

« ça te va bien. » Je le regardai (enfin), confus.

« De quoi? »

« Tes vêtements. Ils ne sont pas mal sur toi. » Je rougis de plus belle.

Joey et Tristan arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, non sans se faire remarquer :

« Eh, Tristan! Regarde qui voilà! Salut Yug... wow! T'as un rendez-vous galant vieux? » Chacun enroula un bras autour de mon cou.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus? Alors qui est l'heureuse élue? » Leur voix raisonnait dans le bâtiment tout entier. Tout le monde avait entendu. '_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre ça!?_'

J'ignorai ce qu'ils avaient dis et fit les présentations.

« Heureux de te connaître Yami. C'est marrant comme Yugi et toi pouvez vous ressembler autant. »

« Et moi qui pensait que sa coupe de cheveux le rendait unique! » '_Quand je parlais de remarques décalées..._'

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de rencontrer des amis de Yugi. »

« Yami vient d'arriver au lycée. Il ne connait pas grand monde pour l'instant. »

« Maintenant tu peux nous rajouter à ta liste d'amis mon pote! » et ainsi de suite. La discussion continua, mélangeant rires, maladresses, et souvenirs.

Nous jouâmes à pratiquement tous les jeux que nous trouvions, tous gagnés soit par Yami, soit par moi, soit par nous deux. Avais-je oublié de mentionner qu'il était un excellent joueur?

Alors que Joey et Tristan faisaient une course de voiture entre eux (lassitude de perdre?), un photographe nous interpella :

« Voulez-vous immortaliser cette journée? La cinquième photo est gratuite. »

Je me tournai vers Yami.

« Qu'en penses-tu? » Il sourit.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Si cela vous va prenez la pause s'il vous plait. »

Le photographe se mit en place. Je me rapprochait de Yami timidement. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre trop de lui ; cela paraîtrait trop suspect et incorrect mais m'éloigner causerai le même effet. Nous nous mîmes alors côte à côte, je m'assurai de laisser un espace entre lui et moi.

« Attention! Un... deux... trois... souriez! »

A ce moment là, je me retrouvai collé à Yami, son bras étreignant ma taille et ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« Clic! » la photo était prise. Le phototographe nous la montra. Yami m'avait embrassé sur ma joue gauche, un sourire emplissant ses lèvres. Et moi... je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre la situation. Comment vous décrire ma tête? J'étais au stade juste avant la surprise. A la vue de la photo mes joues s'enflammèrent, je retouchai discrètement l'endroit où il m'avait embrassé.

« Elle vous plait? »

Je bégayai : « Euh... c'est à dire que... »

« Oui merci. On la prend. » Yami m'avait coupé la parole.

« Vous avez encore le droit à quatre autres photos. »

« On devrait appeler Tristant et Jo... »

« Tu parles de nous, Yugi? » Je sursautai. Joey se tenait derrière moi.

« Oh, Joey! Tu m'a fait peur! »

« Pardon vieux. Pourquoi tu voulais nous appeler? »

« Hé! Mais c'est que tu es avec un photographe! Moi aussi je veux que mon profil sublime soit immortalisé. » La tête de Tristan était apparue juste entre Joey et moi. De quoi avoir une crise cardiaque.

Finalement la séance photo continua. Il y avait une photo de nous quatre , une où Joey et Tristan avaient enroulé leur bras autour de mon cou et jouaient les ivres morts, une où j'étais avec Joey tandis que Tristan et moi posions ensemble pour la dernière. A peine la dernière photo fut-elle prise que Joey et Tristan se précipitèrent impatients vers l'appareil photo.

« Faites voir! Faites voir! » Ils arrachèrent l'appareil numérique des mains de son propriétaire.

« Regarde, Tristan! Elles sont géniales! Tiens? Il y a en a une cinquième. Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Ces mots retentirent comme une alarme dans ma tête.

Je sautai sur Joey, essayant de lui prendre l'appareil photo des mains. Nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le photographe lui même, renversant tous ses outils de travail.

« Excusez-moi monsieur je suis vraiment désolé. Tout est de ma faute. » Même après m'être incliné une dizaine de fois devant lui je ne pensais pas que ce fût suffisant.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas. » Néanmoins son sourire forcé ne cacha pas son hypocrisie polie.

Nous nous empressâmes de ramasser ses affaires. Après tout nous lui devions bien ça.

« Monsieur! C'est à vous? » fit la voix de Tristan.

Je me retournai et aperçus une poupée en paille noire avec fil rouge écarlate noué autour de son cou.

« Rendez-moi ça! » D'un geste vif et brusque, l'intrigant objet passa de la main de Tristan à la poche du photographe.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop vieux pour jouer encore à la poupée? » '_Et dire que nous étions censés l'aider et non se moquer de lui_.' L'homme devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Peut-être que la poupée était destinée à sa fille? Mais aucun enfant ne voudrait jouer avec elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment de visage et ses couleur étaient trop sombres.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Yami décida de changer de sujet.

« Quand recevrons-nous nos photos? »

« Je vous les enverrai par mail à condition que vous me donniez votre adresse. Quant au règlement vous me le faites maintenant. Je donnerai mon mail à l'un d'entre vous. » Il lança un regard méfiant à Joey, Tristan et moi. Je devinais qu'il ne tenait pas à avoir affaire à nous, vu la façon dont nous nous étions comportés. Il se tourna vers Yami.

« Monsieur... »

« Sakasama. »

« Si vous voulez. Je vous donnerai mon adresse au cas où il y aurait quelques réclamations à faire. »

« C'est entendu. »

Nous écrivîmes chacun notre tour nos coordonnées sur une feuille. Quand vint le tour de Yami, je remarquais que le photographe lui lançait un drole de regard. Pas comme celui qu'il nous avait lancé. Un plus sombre et plus mystérieux. Il semblait plongé dans ses songes tout en fixant Yami. Cet homme était vraiment troublant.

La journée se terminait. Joey et Tristan devaient nous quitter.

« A plus Yugi! »

« A plus Joey! J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt. »

« Ca pour sûr! Attends-toi à nous voir dans moins d'un mois! »

« Comment ça? » A peine eusse-je le temps de comprendre que Joey avait déjà enfoncé son poing dans le crâne de Tristan.

« Tu pouvais pas te taire? Comment on fait maintenant pour la surprise? »

« Ah excuse-moi, ça m'étais sorti de la tête. Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre Yugi. »

Je gloussai.

« Il est un peu trop tard pour ça. Lâchez le morceau : qu'est-ce que vous manigancez? »

Ils se regardèrent et soupirent simultanément.

« T'as gagné. On va tout te dire. Tant pis pour la surprise. »

« Vois-tu, comme nous sommes dans LE lycée de grosse brute de la ville, les bonnes manières sont largement récompensées. On a évité les ennuis pendant un mois entier. D'ailleur je crois que c'est notre record. Et tu connais la récompense? On revient au bercail! »

« Vous voulez dire... vous revenez dans notre lycée? »

« Génial non? »

Je sautai de joie à la nouvelle. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Oh Joey, Tristan, je suis si heureux! Quand revenez-vous? »

« Dans un mois au plus. Préviens Tea, qu'elle déroule le tapis rouge. »

Nous riâmes tous de bon coeur. Nous firent nos adieux à Tristan et Joey. Yami insista pour me ramener chez moi. Bien entendu je ne dis pas non.

Grand-père m'interpella dès mon arrivée. Il m'informa qu'il devait partir en Egypte demain après-midi faire des fouilles archéologiques, sa plus grande passion avec les jeux, et qu'il ne reviendrait que à la fin de la semaine. Je ne fis qu'acquieser. Ses voyages devenaient une habitude pour moi. Mon sourire n'arrivait pas à se détacher de mes lèvres. J'étais trop heureux que mes amis soient tous réunis à nouveau.

Je reçus un mail. Au début je crus que c'était le photographe qui nous envoyait les photos mais à la vue de son adresse mail je m'aperçus que ce n'était qu'Atemu :

_Je ne veux plus que tu les voies_

Le mail contenait aussi cinq images : les photos d'aujourd'hui!

Atemu serait-il le photographe?

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_Haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
Anata to mekutta shashinshuu no naka_

* * *

Alors contents? Jigoku Shoujo apparait petit à petit ^^

Avis aux fans de Jigoku Shoujo : Mitsuganae est enfin sorti!!! il suffit de chercher un peu sur la toile :D

Le prochain chapitre parlera de Tea (la pauvre on l'avait oubliée)

N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews ^^


End file.
